The Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) comprises a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate) and a Thin Film Transistor Substrate (TFT Substrate), and there are transparent electrodes on the opposite inner sides of the substrates. A layer of Liquid Crystal (LC) is sandwiched between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display is changes the polarization state of light by controlling the liquid crystal molecular orientation with the electric field, and the purpose of display is achieved by penetration and blocking of the light path with the polarizer. The color filter substrate is a key component of the liquid crystal display colorization, and the color filter substrate needs coating and exposure for the black photo spacer (black matrix material), the photoresist materials of red, green, blue colors and the manufacture of the spacers.
In prior art, for simplifying the manufacture process, the Black Photo Spacer (BPS) is coated on a position of a scan line, and the Multi Tone Mask (MTM) technology is used for implementing exposure at multiple different light intensities to form the black matrix and the spacers, of which the heights are different, thereby to combine the black matrix process and spacer process into one process for simplifying the manufacture process. However, the MTM mask skill is complicated, and the manufacture difficulty is high. The mask is expensive and the manufacturing cost of the color filter substrate and the liquid crystal panel is high.